


Red (Scarlet Witch x Vision)

by korolevax, redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Vision (comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wanda and Vision discuss the meaning of the universe and what color looks good on him all over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red (Scarlet Witch x Vision)

_request for_ _[Finnythewriter](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Finnythewriter)_  
_hope you enjoy!_

ღ

Fairy tales had curses. Sometimes, the first person you set your eyes on after that spell is cast is said to be the person you love for the rest of your life.

That was what loving Wanda felt like. That incubator was his world out-of-reality, and suddenly the pages of the book were flipped open to the first page of their fantasy. Vision was the main character who had way too many thanks to give his writer.

The walls of the condo he and Wanda moved in to were wet with a layer of fresh paint. Tarps were placed over the ground, and something cooking in the kitchen wafted out during their lunch break. Who knew something so magical could be so _domestic_?

Vision walked through the flat, turning and peaking his head inside. A lithe brunette stood in front of the oven, humming a tune to herself. Her eyes gazed off at a cook book while her hand twirled in air, a ladle mixing the pot of soup on its own.

This was definitely a fairy tale. Ever since waking up, it seemed like there were years of his life just gone. He never had them, but he felt like he should have spent right here if he could. Every year he imagined himself missing was to be as surreal as this.

Rusted brown hair fell messily over her shoulder as they rose and lowered with every soft breath. For a moment things were quiet as he could all but stare, until Wanda spoke. "I hope you're hungry."

He wasn't. "Starving." He replied anyway, his voice cool and flat.

That made Wanda smile. _As if she even had to ask_ , he thought to himself. That made her smile more, and for just a second he wished she wasn't able to see inside him. Yet what would be the fun in that?

She set her book down on the counter walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Delicate fingers traced along the skin on his neck, feeling every etched divot carefully embedded along his skin. Her eyes fleeted up to his, and her smile grew.

"Wanda?" Vision said her name slowly. His hands placed themselves on her hips gingerly, as if he was hesitant to touch her.

Wanda cocked her head to the side. "Hmm?" Was all she responded with nothing more than a light hum.

Vision furrowed his brow, wanting to say more but was unable to. He just sighed. "Your soup is boiling over."

Her eyes widened, and just like that reality snapped back into her as Wanda pushed herself off him. She huffed, fanning herself as the soup emanated a red aura and stirred itself. Two bowls pulled forward on the counter, and the liquid inside ladled itself into the dishes.

"Eat it and humor me." Wanda smiled slyly through the corner of her mouth as her lean arm stretched out to hand him a steaming bowl of soup.

Vision took it gingerly, holding it in his hands. "Thank you." He said, his blank face faltering into something more airy and amused.

He waited for Wanda to follow before walking out of the kitchen. All of their furniture was moved in order to paint the wall, so they sad on the floor with their backs pressed against the sofa covered in a plastic tarp. It crinkled soundly as they settled.

Vision didn't bother eating. He set his soup on the ground beside him, his legs stretched out in front. The woman at his side glanced over, taking a long look at him before deciding her next move.

She sighed quietly and half stood up, taking a few steps over until she was over him. His legs shifted under her, spreading to make room for her, and she sat down with her back settled into his chest.

"Hm," Wanda hummed again in satisfaction, her head nodding slowly, "I'm a wonderful cook."

Vision smiled faintly. Each time she moved, the scent of her hair wafted up to him. Something like cinnamon. A little sweet, a little spicy. "Of course you're wonderful."

There were no thoughts in his mind that were worries about how stupid he sounded. There seemed to be no filter around her; each word was genuine, each action of affection fluid with sincerity, and all without thinking. His mind and hers had connected so perfectly that he no longer needed to think before doing.

His arms slipped around her waist. Vision's fingers gently traced her stomach, memorizing every surface with his hands instead of his eyes. There was so much to her to take in--the physical beauty, the emotional interest, the intelligent blaze--that each day truly was a new one.

"Do you think it's weird?" He asked blatantly. His eyes looked past her and stared at the wall, watching every bead of paint dry into flakes.

Wanda barely moved; she continued to sip her soup with a content air to her. "What's weird?"

Vision's eyes faltered before tearing their gaze off the wall and looking at her instead. All he saw was her nose and the edge of her cheek from such an angle, but it was one he had yet to memorize. "You. And me."

He couldn't see it, but he could _feel_ Wanda smiling. If she smiled from a mile away, his own face flushed with happiness. If she cried from the other side of the planet, his heart fluttered in painful doubles. Perfectly connected.

Shaking her head, Wanda set her empty dish on her lap. "Very few things are weird to me." She said.

She placed her hands on his, and they were still warm from holding her food. The heat flowed into him, and after a few seconds he was entirely positive that she was her own source of that intoxicating warm.

"People don't appreciate originality enough." She went on. "They fear new things, even if they are for the better."

Her head tilted down, eyes washing over the sight of his arms around her body. Wanda smiled faintly as her fingers traced the crimson skin. "New things are always _weird,_ " she said with an airy laugh, "but that doesn't make it unworthy."

Vision tilted his head forward until his face was buried in her hair. The sharp scent was invigorating. Definitely cinnamon. "What would be weird then?"

Wanda pursed her lips, wondering if she was to take this question seriously or not. She inhaled a deep breath, and her body pressed further into his. His chest mirrored her movements. "If you had green skin instead."

It was quiet for a second before Wanda turned her head to him and let out a soft laugh. Vision smiled warmly and shook his head plainly at her. "I have nothing against green. It's a lovely color."

Wanda laughed even more, shaking her head and turning back around. "You look good _in_ green, but that position has already been filled anyway." She shrugged. "Besides, red is a better color for you."

Vision snorted faintly. "Is that so?"

Nodding, the woman grabbed his hands and interlaced their fingers. "Very. I like the way it matches."

Vision waited for her to explain, letting his hands squeeze hers gently. "Match what?"

"Me." Wanda murmured. "Obviously."

Vision couldn't help but smile. He buried his face in her hair again, and all he could see was red; the color her hair looked in certain lights, the shade her eyes flashed when she looked at him in the right way. It was a color worthy of fairy tales, like roses and hearts and everything in between.

Fairy tales could be spells. Fairy tales could be curses. In the same way, red could either be a color of hate or a color of lust. It mattered solely on the eyes of who was looking.

Vision opened his eyes, and the red had faded out into a different hue of colors. Yet Wanda was still their, her presence, her aura, her _red_ still so vibrant in his eyes. Her every feeling linked with his, and when their bodies were so close, it was a bonus.

"Don't worry about petty things." Wanda said quietly. "You know they don't matter to me."

Vision smiled softly. "Then what does matter?"

Wanda raised a brow teasingly as she thought for a moment. "The fact that you look _really_ good in red."

She laughed smoothly, and Vision could do nothing but mimic her bliss. Her happiness truly was his.

"As do you." Vision laughed as he kissed the top of her hair.

This was their fairy tale, and everything was bathed in shades of red.

ღ


End file.
